vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Varossa
Varossa (ヴァロッサ) is a weaponsmith serving the Greylancer Family for over 5,000 years. Personally made all the weapons in the Greylancer Weapons Block, and manufacturer of the Time-Deceiving Incense Ring. Appearance With the echoes of his master calling his name the man summoned is a figure wearing a turquoise cape and a ring-shaped antigrav belt around his waist swooping down from above. The dour-faced-man, Varossa was a few years younger than Greylancer , but older than Brueghel. But from his crest of silver hair alone he might be mistaken for a a man hundreds of years old. Biography A man serving Greylancer has done so faithfully, he seems to be just as close and respectful toward him as he was to his father. He regards Greylancer more to do with his inner implied manner than his outward brusque facade portrays. A trait many who are close to Greylancer seem to see such as his sister, Myerling and others. It shows he knows him very well and has a rapport with him that while unique, is probably just as close as anyone in the Greylancer family is. This relationship is unique in the Nobility between master and servant, as the two don't have any real animosity toward each other than when he defies Greylancer's wishes. He enhances Greylancer's Chariot making many new modifications to it and keeps Greylancer a couple steps if not leaps ahead of the other Greater Nobility with technology consistently way ahead of the rest. Powers and Abilities Master Weaponsmith Physical Stats of a Noble Master Technician Creations Lord Greylancer's Lance- Cuts through targets at or near light speed at the very least. It discharges a purple streak colored particle beam hitting a target and boring a 5-meter-long trench in the ground making no noise in it's wake. Probably an anti-proton beam that destroys all matter. Time-Deceiving Incense Ring- A gold urn-shaped ring. There are three tiny holes in what appeared to be a lid. A look revealed white plumes of smoke rising out of the ring. That Greylancer could scour the sector on his chariot to wipe out the OSB threat night and day was due to his sister Laria's invention. Anyone inhaling its scent experiences the illusion that night is day and day is night. Thus, when Greylancer walked in the light of day, his subjective experience was of being awake and active at night. Working like Time-Bewitching Incense it allowed him to walk in the daytime without ill effect to his body. The scent is made from the DNA of the venerable von Hauptmann family. Nobility Force Field Dimensional Shot Dimensional Corrosion Bomb- rends a hole in dimensional space dragging the target into another dimension. Wider area than a dimensional shot. Self Repairing Clothes - memory fabric that restored it's original shape when damaged, holes close up as fast as they are made. Anti-Gravity Belt - Allows for flight. Using Anti-Gravity and propulsion from it's energy. Stealth Technology The Greylancer Family's Weapons Block- Weapons block designed and manufactured personally by Varossa the family's weapons blacksmith. Row upon row of chariots of every size; lances, long swords,, short swords hanging from racks; stock piles of shields, cutting edge-power suits, and old-fashioned plate armor. This horrible display of war stretched on as far as the eye could see, past the horizon. This arsenal alone could arm a division of a thousand men for battle. Live Image Training Area- Training Area in the Greylancer Mansion used to test out new equipment in combat. Makes use of Live Image Technology that is similar to a holographic image but more advanced. Makes weapons created from light images into reality with true moving parts and made of the same dense materials and metals a normal object or weapon, or even person would be made of. Makes use of Materialization. OSB Thunder Tank - Standard OSB Weapon. A Tank of immense size. It's equipped with a gun turret that projects a silver artillery shell measuring thirty centimeters. With in the shells were steel spikes about five centimeters thick. It's equipped with an OSB automated computers system that assesses battle strategies and controls the movement and attacks of the tank. Endless Labyrinth Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Weaponsmith Category:Vampires Category:Retainer